Drabbles
by NotEvenaProperWord
Summary: Des drabbles ne respectant pas le nombre 100 , peut-être des O.S... Sur différents personnages et sujets...
1. Chapter 1

**Edit: Merci pour les rewiews ^^**

**Disclaimer: Bleach est la propriété de Tite Kubo (Dommage ToT)**

* * *

Douce et délicate mélancolie

Voilà ce que pensait Kenpachi Zaraki lorsqu'il regardait les yeux de sa douce collègue de la 4ème, Unohana Retsu, quand elle réfléchissait.

Oui quand Kenpachi Zaraki pensait à Unohana Retsu, il devenait subitement romantique.

Exactement, Kenpachi Zaraki admirait Unohana Retsu mais, plus intéressant encore, il l'aimait.

Si cela venait à se savoir, sa réputation d'homme brutal et sans cœur serait vite oubliée tout comme l'apparence qu'avait Yamamoto quand il avait encore des cheveux sur le crâne avait été oubliée.

Kenpachi Zaraki aimait Unohana Retsu, mais jamais il ne lui dirait, non pas à cause de sa réputation, non, tout simplement parce que comme tout romantique qui se respecte, il était timide.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edit: Merci pour les rewiews ^^**

**Disclaimer: Bleach est la propriété de Tite Kubo (Dommage ToT)**

**

* * *

**

Yachiru Kusajishi aimait les bonbons.

Et tout le monde le savait, mais Kenpachi avait interdit à qui que se soit de lui en donner.

Yachiru Kusajishi aimait tous les bonbons, de toutes les tailles, de toutes les formes, de toutes les couleurs et, bien sûr, de tous les gouts.

Pour chacun d'entre eux, elle avait une manière différente de les manger, de les apprécier en somme.

Prenons, par exemple, les œufs ou omelette, appelez ça comme vous voulez, elle mangeait d'abord le dôme orange en le mordillant.

De la même façon, quand elle mordait la tête d'Ikkaku, ce n'était pas pour lui faire mal, mais simplement pour lui faire comprendre, à sa manière, qu'elle l'appréciait beaucoup.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Bleach est la propriété de Tite Kubo (Dommage ToT)**

* * *

La tresse d'Unohana Retsu, elle lui donne un style.

C'est vrai que tous au Seireitei dès qu'Unohana Retsu approchait de son pas serein, ses fidèles - à savoir la douce Isane Kotetsu, le très prisé Harunobu Ogidō, le râleur Yasochika Iemura et le jeune Hanatarō Yamada - la suivant avec empressement, ne pouvaient que s'incliner devant autant de classe et d'élégance – à moins que se soit la peur de se retrouver à prendre le thé avec elle.

Sa tresse fait partie de son image. Mais saviez vous qu'en faite, la position de cette tresse n'est du qu'à un concours de circonstances.

Un matin, il y a une bonne cinquantaine d'années, notre très chère Retsu s'est réveillée avec une envie de changements et elle a troqué son ancienne coiffure contre une tresse.

Seulement, vous avez déjà essayé de vous faire une tresse seule ? Surtout avec des cheveux aussi longs que les siens ? A mon avis, ça ne doit pas être facile.

Donc, pour aller plus vite elle s'est faite sa tresse devant.

C'est vrai quoi. Elle n'allait pas s'abaisser, surtout elle, la gradée la plus respectée après le Vieux Yamamoto (Oui, on le respecte…), à demander à sa vice-capitaine de la coiffer tous les matins !

(Encore qu'Isane en aurait été honorée.)

Ne lui dites surtout pas que je vous l'ai dit. Vous imaginez si elle le découvrait, ça serait effrayant…

* * *

Retsu : Qu'est-ce qui serait effrayant ?

Yuna s'en va en courant. Une brunette habillée avec un kimono bleu nuit arrive.

Hanae : Excusez-là, elle est un peu dérangée.

Yuna (de très loin): LA FERME ZANPAKUTO A LA NOIX!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Bleach est la propriété de Tite Kubo (Dommage ToT)**

* * *

Il y a une rumeur à la Soul Society qui dit qu'un zanpakuto ressemble forcément à son possesseur.

Par exemple, prenez Minazuki et ma très chère Retsu (j'ai des choses à me faire pardonner) : elles vous veulent du bien et pourtant tous les autres en ont peur.

Ou bien Hyōrinmaru et Hitsugaya Toshiro (Shiro-kun pour les intimes ou les Ukitake en mode « papa gâteaux ») : Ils sont tous les deux glaciaux.

Aizen Sōsuke et son Kyoka Suigetsu ont roulé toute la Soul Society, en jouant aux illusionnistes.

Abarai Renji hurle comme un babouin et la représentation de Zabimaru est un babouin.

Matsumoto Rangiku est aussi volage que les cendres d'Haineko. (Faite qu'elle soit encore sous Saké)

Mais bon, ce n'est pas toujours vrai.

Je ne pense pas qu'Ichimaru Gin puisse s'étendre à volonté.

(Remarque : Son Zanpakuto fait peut-être référence à son sourire de vicieux super étirable)

Et très franchement, je doute que Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni est déjà enflammé qui que se soit autrement qu'en le brûlant avec son arme !

* * *

**Hanae : Si le vieux lit ça, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau Yuna.**

**Yuna : Mouais…sûrement…**

**Le vice-capitaine de la sixième division arrive en courant et en hurlant (Yuna : comme un babouin ^^)**

**Renji : JE NE HURLE PAS COMME UN BABOUIN !!!**

**Yuna : Mais oui c'est ça…**

**Hanae : Bien sur Renji…Au faite Yuna, nous on ne se ressemble pas du tout.**

**Renji : Si, vous êtes aussi idiotes l'une que l'autre.**

**Renji repart en courant, terrifié par nos regards assassins. **

**Plus tard Renji réapparaîtra et il déclarera.**

**Renji : Je confirme, elles ne se ressemblent pas sauf sur un point. Elles sont sadiques… **


	5. Un 21 avril

**(O.S)**

**Résumé: Un 21 avril dans la vie d'Unohana Retsu** (qui a remarqué que Retsu-sama est mon perso' pref' ^^'') ( les trois traitres n'y sont pas)

**Disclaimer: Bleach est la propriété de Tite Kubo (Dommage ToT)**

**J'ai galéré pour écrire la fin . Mayuri est moins psychopathe et Kenpachi tente d'être gentil ^^**

* * *

Un matin, un 21 Avril, plus précisément, la douce et sage doctoresse Retsu Unohana se dirigeait, sa longue tresse se balançant au rythme de ses pas, vers la division douze où Mayuri Kurotsuchi l'avait - pour ainsi dire - convié. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, hésitant à entrer directement. Finallement, alors qu'elle allait pousser cette porte, la jeune brunette du nom de Nemu Kurotsuchi ouvrit.

"Bonjour Unohana-sama, déclara Nemu d'une voix égale. Mayuri-sama vous attend aux sous-sols, veuillez me suivre.

-Hai, hai!"

L'élégante capitaine de la quatrième division suivit donc la fille de son homologue. Celle-ci l'emmena jusqu'à destination et l'y laissa.

Une minute passa, puis deux...trois...cinq...dix... .

"Kurotsuchi Taicho, hasarda la douce. Kurotsuchi-san, vous êtes là?"

Mais seul l'écho de sa voix lui répondit. Retsu tourna les talons et se trouva face à Mayuri - ou le scientifique fou, c'est au choix - arborant son habituel couvre-chef - croisé entre un masque mortuaire de pharaon et une casserole. Elle ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise.

"Bonjour Unohana, grinça-t-il en la retournant. Tout d'abord, joyeux anniversaire.

- Merci.

- Fermez les yeux.

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est sans danger ? demanda Unohana, une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix.

- Allons! Faite moi confiance, je ne suis pas un monstre, ni un fou!"

Si Unohana n'avait pas été Unohana, elle aurait répliqué que "si", mais elle se contenta d'obéir. Mayuri s'éloigna, farfouilla pendant un instant et revint auprès d'elle.

"Ouvrez les yeux!"

En ouvrant ses yeux, elle découvrit Kurotsuchi qui agitait un bocal à l'intérieur duquel une petite lumière brillait.

"Voici votre cadeau.

- ah... Et qu'est-ce?

- Une luciole, c'est très pratique, tenez.

- Merci Kurotsuchi Taicho, fit elle en prenant le récipient.

- Maintenant partez! J'ai des expériences sur le feu!"

La doctoresse rejoignit donc sa division, sa luciole dans les mains. Elle la déposa sur son bureau.

"Bon anniversaire! s'exclamèrent Kiyone, Hanataro et Isane ( sauf qu'elle, elle ne s'exclame pas)

- Tenez Unohana Taicho! C'est de notre part à tous les trois! enchaîna Kiyone.

- On l'a fait ensemble! renchérit Hanataro.

- En espérant que ça vous plaise, conclut doucement Isane."

Le regard de Retsu passa sur le petit brun qui était tout sourire, puis, sur la rouquine surexcitée qui lui tendait un paquet, puis sur sa vice-capitaine qui lui souriait timidement et revint sur Kiyone. Elle prit le paquet, s'assit et entreprit de l'ouvrir.

"Merci beaucoup, c'est très mignon, dit elle en regardant les deux petites peluches-poupées.

- C'est vous et Minazuki, ajouta Hanataro."

A midi, elle fut invitée à déjeuner chez Byakuya Kuchiki, où elle retrouva les autres capitaines à l'exception de Zaraki et de Kurotsuchi. Ils mangèrent très bien et le dessert - un magnifique gâteau sur lequel il était écrit, avec du glaçage, "_Joyeux anniversaire Retsu_" - fut vite englouti après qu'Unohana eut soufflé l'unique bougie qui l'ornait.

Lorsque la douce capitaine regagna sa division, elle vait dans les bras un antique miroir - antique souvenir de l'antique jeunesse de l'antique Yamamoto,"_cadeau pour ma petite __Retsu-chan_" - une bouteille de saké - "_le meilleur_" avait dit Kyoraku, alors qu'il savait qu'elle ne buvait pas - un splendide kimono en soie violette, de la part de Byakuya, un service à thé et des gâteaux - Ukitake offrait _toujours_ des cadeaux originaux... - une écharpe en laine beige - qui aurait cru qu'un Renard savait tricoter - et Soifon avait trouvé, avec l'aide d'Hitsugaya, une jolie boîte à musique.

Une fois la porte passée, elle faillit hurler. Une montagne de paquets se dressait devant la fenêtre. Elle se débarrassa de son chargement avant de se précipiter vers le tas.

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur le maillot de bain que lui avait offert Matsumoto, ni sur le sac de bonbons qu'avaient envoyé Urahara et Yoruichi. Unohana accrocha le dessin, tout rose, de Yachiru, rangea, dans sa bibliothèque, le livre sur les plantes médicinales de Nanao. Le reste des vice-capitaines, hormis Omaeda, lui avaient fait parvenir des boîtes de chocolats.

A la fin, Retsu se dit qu'elle aurait assez de sucreries - et autres - pour les cent ans à venir.

Quand elle voulut reprendre le travail, elle constata que **Un**: il était près de 17 heures. et que **Deux**: Isane avait fait passer un message pour l'empêcher de travailler.

La seule occupation qu'elle trouva fut de compter ses chocolats puis de les ranger par forme. Ensuite, elle se surprit à s'admirer dans le miroir.

A 19 heures, elle décida qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire et elle sortit.

La sage Unohana Retsu erra donc entre les hauts murs des petites ruelles, pendant près d'une heure.

La nuit commençait à tomber, Retsu se retrouva face à sa division.

"Unohana! appela une voix grave derrière elle.

- Bonsoir, Zaraki Taicho, fit Unohana.

- Yachiru vient de me dire qu c'est votre anniversaire, alors... commença-t-il avec une esquisse de sourire. Joyeux anniversaire..."

Unohana lui rendit son sourire.

"Et... Tenez, continua-t-il d'un ton bourru. C'est pas grand chose..."

Il lui tendit une fleur blanche. Retsu s'empressa de la saisir et d'en humer le parfum en fermant les yeux.

"C'est juste une fleur...

- Une merveilleuse petite fleur, corrigea Unohana. Ca me fait très plaisir, sincèrement."

Elle s'approcha de lui, se haussa sur la pointe de ses pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue du capitaine de la onzième division.

"Merci, c'est le plus cadeau que j'ai eu, reprit elle de sa voix douce. Il vient du fond de votre coeur..."

* * *

**Yuna: T'en pense quoi Vidy?**

**Videl: arrg!!! Guimauve...**

**Yuna: T'façon toi tu sais écrire que des combats! Et toi Jioon?**

**Jioon (en train de s'essuyer les yeux): C'est trop romantique!**

**Yuna: euh...non...Mais bien sur ^^"**

**Reviews?**


	6. Les cauchemars d'Ukitake et conséquences

**Auteur: Yuna Asakura**

**Pairing: Léger, très, très, très léger UkiUno (enfin, si on veut ^^)**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: Bleach est la propriété de Tite Kubo.**

**Kasumi (de "Le seireitei sans Yamamoto Genryusai") vous demande de bien vouloir excuser l'auteur pour prendre autant de temps à écrire le suite de "Le seireitei sans Yamamoto Genryusai" (non, non, c'est pas de la pub, sinon je vous dirais d'aller lire ma songfic sur Gin et Rangiku...ah mince, je viens de le dire ^^" Oubliez...pas =3****)**

**Enjoy ^^**

**

* * *

**

Juushiro Ukitake était pour tous un symbole de force, courage et douceur. Il était admiré de tous.

Quand à lui, il admirait beaucoup de personnes en retour.

Il était sain d'esprit, ou presque ça dépend si on s'appelle Toshiro Hitsugaya ou pas.

De nombreuses(et nombreux) shinigamis rêvaient de lui.

Ce qu'elles (et ils) ne savaient pas c'est qu'Ukitake faisait très souvent d'horribles cauchemars.

Une seule personne commença à se poser des questions lorsqu'un matin, le capitaine de la treizième s'était précipité chez sa collègue de la quatrième et l'avait étreint avec un telle force que la pauvre Unohana avait mis une bonne dizaine de minutes pour retrouver une respiration, une couleur et un rythme cardiaque à peu près normaux.

_Unohana-Taicho a rougi ?! _se demanda ladite personne.

_Qu'est-ce qui est passé par la tête d'Ukitake-Taicho ?_

Heureusement pour son secret, ce n'était pas les bonnes...

* * *

**Yuna: Qui peut bien être cette personne ? ( sachant qu'il y a beaucoup de solutions mais qu'une seule valable parce que mon esprit l'a décidé)**

**Hanae: Oui, c'est moi ^^**


	7. L'amour donne des ailes

**Auteur : Yuna Asakura**

**Rating : K+**

**Pairing : Léger UkiUno**

**Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi U.U**

**NDA : Je ne pense pas qu'Unohana soit allée à l'académie avec Ukitake et Kyoraku, mais bon...**

**"L'amour donne des ailes"**

**

* * *

**

"La Soul Society est comparable, selon les croyances humaines, au paradis. Si nous suivons ce résonnement, les shinigamis représentent le 'dieu', ou du moins les dieux. C'est pour cela que nous, futurs shinigamis, devons donner le meilleur de nous même pour les protéger.

-Bien Juushiro, tu peux retourner à ta place."

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs rosit et sourit à la jeune brune du deuxième rang. Celle-ci s'empourpra et baissa ses doux yeux bleus.

"Il était très bien ton exposé, Juushiro, surtout les dernières phrases.

-Merci Retsu.

-Mais il y a une question que j'aimerai te poser.

-Ah...

-Pourquoi veux-tu devenir shinigami ? Tu n'as besoin de devenir un dieu, tu es déjà un ange..."

La jolie Retsu Unohana lui sourit à nouveau et partit rejoindre ses amies qui riaient.

"Si tu veux mon avis...commença le brun à côté d'Ukitake.

-Non merci, je peux m'en passer.

- Dommage, je voulais simplement te féliciter pour ton exposé...

-Vraiment Shunsui ?

-Oui...enfin non! Mais fais attention, tes ailes poussent."

* * *

**J'aime le UkiUno ^^**


	8. Un flocon de neige

**Auteur: Yuna Asakura & Hanae (la voix de la conscience ouuuuh...)**

**Pairing: Nein! A part si vous êtes vraiment très fan du GinRan ou de l'HitsuMatsu...(Ce que je suis aussi x))**

**Disclaimer: Pas à moi ...**

NDA: Ouais bon, c'est étrange que Noël m'inspire des choses comme ça ." (Noël--Matsumoto Rangiku--Mort)

Ahem... Bonne lecture (enfin si vous en avez le courage ...)

Yuna & Hanae

* * *

A Noël, les gens ont chaud. Chaud dans leur cœur, chaud dans leur tête, moi j'ai froid. Entourée, mais plus seule que jamais.

La guerre n'est pas finie, la guerre dure et perdure toujours. Il y a simplement une pause. Une pause qui fait mal, j'aurais préféré continuer et peut-être me faire tuer, pour vous rejoindre, pour tout oublier.

Le ciel est maussade, mon cœur est malade. Malade de vous avoir perdu, malade d'avoir survécu.

Peut-être que vous m'entendez de l'endroit où vous êtes. Si oui, j'aimerai que vous m'envoyiez un signe… Même un tout petit, que je sache ce que je dois faire : vivre ou mourir, combattre ou me laisser abattre,…

J'espère que vous m'entendez, c'est pourquoi, je reste assise, seule, à regarder le ciel. Parfois je prie pour qu'Hinamori survive, simplement pour ne pas rester seule, c'est odieux vis-à-vis d'Hinamori, mais si vous n'êtes plus là, qui va m'aider à m'en sortir.

Saleté de guerre ! J'ai tellement maudis Aizen que ma gorge me brûle… Ou est-ce un autre symptôme de cette maladie nommée tristesse ?

A Noël, les gens ont chaud. Nous autres, shinigamis, faisons semblant. Certains appellent ça « sauver les apparences » moi je dirais plutôt se mentir à soi-même.

S'il vous plait, envoyez-moi un signe…

Je baisse la tête. J'aimerais pleurer mais mes yeux sont asséchés. J'aimerais hurler mais ma gorge est brûlée. J'aimerais vous embrasser mais vos lèvres sont ensanglantées.

Tiens… Un flocon de neige… C'est peut-être un signe… de vous Capitaine...Et toi Gin où es-tu ?

La neige continue de tomber et je n'entends plus les chants des autres. Assise seule je laisse bercer par la mélodie silencieuse de la neige.

Ça y est, je n'ai plus froid. Je n'aurais jamais cru que la neige pouvait être aussi douce. J'ai l'impression que c'est toi, Gin, qui me prend dans tes bras… Et je m'y blottis, comme si jamais rien ne nous avait séparés.

C'est Nanao qui quelque heure plus tard découvrit mon corps.

Moi, Matsumoto Rangiku morte de froid et de tristesse dans l'espoir de vous rejoindre, vous, Hitsugaya Toshiro et Ichimaru Gin.

A noël prochain, les gens auront chaud et pour une fois, moi aussi…


End file.
